


Unity

by ShaiShinxter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acceptance, Canon Compliant, Love, M/M, Pain, Post Season 8, Sacrifice, Speeches, War, klance, unity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaiShinxter/pseuds/ShaiShinxter
Summary: After the War is over,  the team realizes that they still have battles to fight.--People fear what they do not know or what they do not understand.





	Unity

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a shower thought, haha. Looking at our world today, we know that open mindedness and people coming together is sometimes like pulling teeth. People are always going to be quick to judge and stick to things they know out of fear and survival. 
> 
> Lance is tired, hurting, and wants more than anything for people to love each other. This is intended to be a thoughtful piece and a happy ending.

The war was over, and yet... 

Lance stepped forward before he even knew he was doing it.

He positioned himself in between humans and aliens, yelling, "Stop!" his fists clenched tightly at his sides. They were supposed to be representatives of their respective planets, but somehow this had turned into an argument between toddlers instead of some diplomatic meeting. He stared at his own kind with a fire in his eyes that seemed indistinguishable. Impenetrable in its intensity, its hurt, and its betrayal.

The roars from the crowds of protesters, supporters and media having heard the blue paladins outburst, simmered down to whispers until Lance spoke again, silencing them all.

"We are _all_ rebuilding." He'd said, firm, standing tall, ever the soldier he had been forced into being those many years ago. 

"We have all _lost_ something, or _someone_." His voice wavered over the words marking an emphasis that darkened the skies overhead, as if the atmosphere wasn't already heavy. The world knew too well of Voltron's sacrifice--the princess--of Lance's loss. They knew all too well their own. There was sign of weakness in its meaning, but a quiet strength in its persistence to push forward. A strength that Lance radiated in his presence now. 

The aggregation of helpless people, human and non, shifted uncomfortably, as if ashamed. But all Keith could see was Lance. All he could feel was the pain of seeing someone he loved so pained.

He'd made to move forward, to stand beside the first person in the world that ever regarded Keith as an equal instead of that orphaned kid. To Lance he was someone to beat or to catch up to. Neck and neck, Lance had once said... but when he moved, he felt a strong hand grip his bicep holding him back. He looked down to see Hunk asking him to wait in his facial expressions. Keith tried to ask _why_ , but instead turned to Lance as he began to speak once more.

"I would put myself on the front lines of battle over and over and over again to protect this planet. To defend my _home_. But today, you make me question if this is home for me any more." Lance faced the crowds, his voice echoing through the speakers as the microphone caught his speech.

"I have never been more disappointed in my life."

Distantly, a voice shouted from the midst of the gatherings, "why don't you leave then, space boy! We don't need anyone here that sides with _their_ _kind_." They'd spat. The paladins cringed as if the acidity of those words actually inflicted damage, and somehow it hurt worse than the scars they received on their bodies.

Keith had had enough. Pulling out of Hunk's lessened grip with ease, he shouted back into the crowds, "This man saved your lives. And you turn your back on him now?!" He was enraged, charging forward to the podium that Lance stood at, more words threatening to slip past his reckless lips. As if the Black Paladin title he'd come to grow into, the leader he'd become, was revoked like a badge ripped from his clothes and he was suddenly the same young cadet at the Garrison. Ready to fight.

Those words, however, died on his tongue at the soft hand on his chest.

Looking to Lance, he felt all the anger in his head dissipate only to be replaced with pleading confusion. _Let_ _me_ _help_ _you_ , he'd wanted to convey. But beautiful, sad, blue eyes, told him no. They told him to wait. And Keith conceded knowing he'd do anything those blue eyes asked him to do.

"These people you fear--or you _hate_ , have never questioned my origin." Lance continued. "They have never questioned what I was made of or the color of my skin or how many limbs I had. They questioned my ability to save them, sure, and they had every right to. I questioned it too. But they still _trusted_ me. They trusted all of us. And I shouldn't have to ask you this, Earth, but I'm asking you to trust us now." Lance paused, eyes scanning the crowds, waiting for objections.

No one made a sound.

Not even the birds, or the wind. Not even their breaths.

Maybe, not even their thoughts.

"Take a look at the people around you," Lance carried on, stronger than ever. "They haven't just lost their homes. Or their loved ones: children, parents, friends. They lost their _entire_ _planet_. They lost their lives as they knew it." A pause. "I know that you're scared. We are all scared. Hell, I'm scared." He chuckled to himself, and Keith put a hand to his lower back. Lance acknowledged it by taking a deep breath, "I know that you aren't sure if the threats are truly gone. I know that it feels like your _peace_ _of_ _mind_ is gone. I know what you feel because I feel it. I feel it everyday."

Somehow it didn't feel like the whole world was watching anymore. To Keith it felt like just him and Lance. His heart constricted painfully.

"I know how it feels to be grateful that we are alive today, but to also be terrified and wonder _for_ _how_ _long?_  To wonder if it will happen again... to wonder who we'll lose next time. Will it be me?

"But these people they..." He let out a breath, "They didn't have the same luxuries that we have had. They weren't fortunate enough to have avoided the war thus far. These people have faced adversaries every day of their _lives_. This peace you know now? The peace you knew before? It's the first time _they_ have _ever_ experienced this freedom."

In front of them people turned to each other in reluctance. This time it was of guilt and shyness than whatever it was before.

"We all know the pain, and the fear. We all feel like we're still not safe. It feels like nowhere is safe anymore. I hardly feel safe at my house--last night I practically jumped out of my skin and blew up my kitchen when the ice maker thing on my fridge barely made a noise. I am constantly on edge. As I'm sure you are...

"You think you're different than them? You think you deserve more? Why?" Lance stopped again, encouraging someone to answer his question, begging to understand, but again no one dared to try.

"We are _all_ _rebuilding_... We are all _survivors_... And my words can't make you feel safe, I know that. But know that I would willingly risk my life all over again for any one of you, human or not. Because that's the right thing to do." The silence was deafening.

"I hope you will all choose the _right_ _thing_ to do." Lance said, finishing with a quiet 'thank you for listening' before turning to Keith and mouthing, "stay," then walking off of the stage.

It took everything within himself to stop from following after the boy that had always used his words the way Keith used a knife or his sword. Like a weapon, when he needed it to be, or a shield, to protect the things he loved most. He used his words confidently, swiftly, tactfully and with a precision most people, especially Keith, would never be able to accomplish. No matter how many sleepless hours he spent in a training room.

Solemnly, he reflected on the fact that Lance's words always reflected his soul.

Solemnly, he reflected on the fact that his words were no longer light... Carefree and funny, but sad, tired, and strained.

Solemnly, he reflected on those soft lips mouthing "stay," a thousand different meanings and Keith wanted to ask... so many things. Instead, he turned to the politicians or ambassadors of Earth, turned to their alien counterparts and spoke like the leader he was meant to be.

"I agree with Paladin McClain. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like us to put our differences aside. We have a relief effort that needs our immediate attention, and thousands of refugees that need homes.


End file.
